piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides is a junior novelization of the film of the same name. It features an eight-page full-color insert of photos from the film. It was released on April 12, 2011. Publisher's description The return of Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), Captain Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush), and other familiar faces brings about an all-new adventure in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, where Jack must confront an old love from the past, whether he wants to or not. As you probably already know, not many women are exactly thrilled to see Captain Jack Sparrow again. This time though, Jack gets more than a couple slaps in the face when she forces him aboard the ship of the formidable pirate Blackbeard (Ian McShane). Jack finds himself on an unexpected, doomed adventure to the Fountain of Youth in which he doesn’t know who to fear more: Blackbeard or the woman from his past. The junior novel retells action-packed tale of truth, betrayal, youth and demise. Differences between the film and the book *Joshamee Gibbs' trial at the Old Bailey had more dialogue, particularly with Jack Sparrow as the disguised Justice Smith. *There was more dialogue in the scenes at St. James's Palace, particularly between Jack Sparrow and King George II. (And Jack never mentoins "I understand everything...Except that wig.") *Some events of Jack's escape are different from the film. After he escaped from the King, Barbossa says "Round one to Jack Sparrow." Also, Jack never escaped through a window, hid behind a banner, or engaged the Royal Guards in a carriage chase through London's streets. *Captain Teague doesn't appear in the book. His line about some people looking for the crew is delivered by an old ale-drinking sailor. *After Jack Sparrow was hit with a voodoo dart, he saw the Quartermaster and said "Zombie," before fainting from the dart's effects. *There was more dialogue between Gibbs and Hector Barbossa at the Tower of London. *Blackbeard flies his historical pirate flag on the Queen Anne's Revenge. *When Jack Sparrow and Angelica was talking below deck, Angelica mentions about the Quartermaster and his ability to "see things before they happen," being called an eleri ipin, meaning "witness of fate". Also, in the novelization, the Quartermaster and Gunner were one and the same character. *The first scene aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] where Barbossa gives Groves the order to have the navigator (Gibbs) to the helm. *Before hanging the mutineers Blackbeard had mentioned being in the "Captain's quarters" and that made him captain, naturally follows. *Blackbeard never makes a voodoo doll of Jack Sparrow. *The zombie-fied Cook is brought to Blackbeard's cabin during Jack Sparrow's negotiations with Blackbeard. *Several dialogue from the Whitecap Bay scenes were either altered or deleted from the film, including: **Shortly after Blackbeard's crew arrived to Whitecap Bay, Jack Sparrow's past encounter with mermaids was briefly mentioned. **A very brief moment after Angelica mentions the old moon in the new moon's arms, saying it was perfect for a mermaid hunt. Jack Sparrow asked why, then Angelica replied "Mating season." *Tamara (not mentioned by name) only singing one verse of "My Jolly Sailor Bold." **The battle at Whitecap Bay was shortened in the book. **Blackbeard offering a doubloon to the first crewman to find a mermaid. *Philip Swift never falls in love with the captured mermaid, Syrena, who is mentioned by name since her capture. Unlike the film, Syrena was a "very beautiful but very deadly mermaid" in the book. Also, the injured Syrena was simply trapped in a tidal pool, with Philip never having stabbed her tail. *Scenes of Barbossa's crew on the island been altered or deleted from the novelization, including: **The sinking of the HMS Providence, which doesn't happen. **Barbossa having a jar of poisonous frogs. *The incident at Palm Tree Grove doesn't happen in the book. Jack and Barbossa find the silver chalices aboard the Santiago. *Blackbeard was stabbed by Barbossa during the battle, not while he talked to The Spaniard. *Angelica wasn't ready to sacrifice herself to save her father. *The book ends with Blackbeard's death at the Fountain of Youth. Trivia *In some releases of this junior novel, it ends with Jack Sparrow after finding the Santiago. *Like the ''Dead Man's Chest'' junior novel, a preview of Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm is included. External links *[http://www.amazon.com/Pirates-Caribbean-Stranger-Tides-Junior/dp/1423139429/ Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Junior Novel] at Amazon.com Category:Film novelizations